Liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate with thin film transistors array, a second substrate with a color reflecting layer, and liquid crystal sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. A thickness of the assembled first substrate and the second substrate are decreased with hydrofluoric acid etching.